Bionics
by Kat Fish 1298
Summary: Mortal/Bionics/Military AU. Lieutenant Annabeth Jackson, U.S. Air force, is injured in a test flight accident. When she wakes up, she finds that physical therapy isn't anything like she'd have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

"Late." Jason growled. "Jackson is so late." He turned to his C.O. "Can't we just complete the test now? I've completed this maneuver thousands of times."

"In single-piolet planes." Chiron added. "The Lieutenant's job is only to take over should your controls fail."

"The engineers have assured us that-"

"The engineers can assure us of nothing. We're waiting for Jackson."

Captain Grace grumbled.

It wasn't long before something glimmers in the distance. As it got closer he saw that it was a golf cart, hopefully caring the Lieutenant. It pulled up and Jason marched over. "Are you always this late, Jackson?"

The dark haied man looked at him with deep green eyes. "Why yes, I am." He stood up, bouncing on his feet slightly, and offered a hand. "Captain Jackson, at your service."

"Captain? I thought you were only a Liutenant."

"I am." Another voice said. He saw the blonde woman who had been in the cart as well. "Lieutenant Annabeth Jackson. This is my husband, Captain _Percy_ Jackson, U.S. Navy. I apologize for my tardiness. I entrusted Captain Seaweed-for-Brains with the task of reading the map. Forgot he can navigate only boats at sea."

"Hey!"

"Well, let's take off then."

* * *

 **So this is a Bionic AU. (Bionic Woman/Six Million Dollar Man) they're like my favorite old tv shows ever. Also Get Smart and Maverick. Highly recommended. Let me know what y'all think!**

 **Next update will be... IDK. Probably 100 Prompts. Finish off that awkward sexual stuff I didn't mean to start.**

 **So, yeah.**

 **Review please!**

 **-Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth woke up feeling pain. In her body and in her head. She groaned and opened her eyes, squinting from the bright fluorescent lights that just progressed her headache.

She tried to sit up so she could observe the room she was in, but she found that her limbs and chest were strapped down. She had to settle for using her eyes and tilting her head as far as her stiff neck would allow.

The lieutenant found she was in a hospital room, some very advanced tech surrounded the bed and the walls. A military hospital, no doubt. Tubes and wires ran all along her torso and arms and each connecting to one of many machines.

The door squealed open and she looked to find a tall blonde man and a short Lation man enter the room. She recognized them both. The blonde was a former ground medics for the army in Iraq and the Latino had been a soldier in Afghanistan, but he decided to go to medical school after watching many of his brothers-in-arms die right before his eyes. The two had been Percy's doctors since a near-fatal accident four years ago.

The two were amazing in Annabeth's opinion. Percy had seemingly lost both his legs, his arm and his eye in the accident. And yet, here Percy was, still walking and seeing just as well as before. In fact, whatever physical therapy they had put him through had brought him home stronger than before. Those doctors were miracle workers.

"Will? Leo?" Annabeth called out, her voice raspy.

They looked over.

"You're awake." Leo said. "We didn't expect you to be awake this soon."

Will walked over. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts." She managed to say. "Head. Body."

"Do you remember what happened?"

She closed her eyes in concentration. She remembered getting on the plane with Jason. She remembered taking off. And then, nothing. Everything was black until they waking up just now. "No. Not after take-off. How long have I been out?"

"Six months." Will said. He was checking machines and removing tubes and wires.

"S-Six months?"

"It sounds worse than it is." Leo promised. "You were injured badly, but there was never a question of if you would wake up. We kept you under until you were significantly better. It would've been much more painful if we had woken you up any sooner."

She nodded wordlessly, trying to grasp the concept that she had been in a medically-induced coma for the last six months.

"Percy is here." Will mentioned. "I can call him in, if you want."

"Please."

With that, the blonde doctor left the room.

Leo came over. "How are your arm and legs? Is there any focused pain in them, or is it just a general ache?"

"General, I think. My muscles feel stiff."

Leo nodded and jotted something down. "And are you hearing anything abnormal? Is there a ringing or a prolonged pitch?"

"No." He wrote down something else. "Why do you ask?"

"They're just- injury specific questions. I'd love to give you more details on the specifics, but I'm afraid that Percy was adamant on wanting to be the one to tell you everything."

"I- I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to. Not yet. But all I can say is that it goes way back to Percy's accident."

With that, the man disappeared through the door and Annabeth was left to ponder what Leo meant by those words until her husband was to arrive.

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter 2 is done! And it's longer than I though it'd be.**

 **Please, review, criticize, compliment, whatever! I would love some feedback.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Kat**


End file.
